Clash of the Red Rangers: Alternate Version
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: With the white and black Rangers! The Samurai Rangers help the RPM red ranger defend against Professor Cog while defending their own city form nighlock forces.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the Shiba house, and the red ranger, Jayden Shiba and his little sister, the white ranger, Charlotte Shiba were checking on their little sister, the black ranger, Jacqueline. She had been sick last week with a nasty cold and now she was just loopy…well loopier than usual.

"Any idea how she got like this?" Jayden asked as they looked at Jackie who was smiling like a mad man as she lied on the couch.

"If I had to guess because she wanted to get rid of the cold quickly. She probably drank a bottle of Robitussin so the cold would go away more quickly" Charlie said.

"Two!" Jackie exclaimed holding up three fingers.

"That's three Jacqueline" Charlie said putting one of her fingers down. "That's two you nitwit"

"Oh yea I always get those two confused" Jackie said laughing. "Cause they both start with a 'T'!" Jackie said before she covered her mouth to conceal her giggles. "I got the giggles" Jackie said.

"Oh my goodness" Jayden said rolling his eyes. "Do you know how dangerous this is Jacqueline?"

Jackie sat up and grabbed Jayden's cheeks. "Very! Do you hear them Jayden?"

"Hear who?" Jayden asked.

"The robots!" Jackie exclaimed. "Two giant robots fighting it out in a big dome…type…thingy!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Okay she's lost it" Charlie said.

"Can't lose what you never had" Jayden said rolling his eyes. Then the gap sensor went off. "Oh we do not need this right now" Jayden said putting his hand to his head.

"C'mon little brother! We gotta go fight the nasty nighlock!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran out the door with the others.

"Jacqueline wait!" Jayden exclaimed.

"C'mon she's fought crazy before and she can do it again!" Charlie said taking Jayden's wrist and running out.

Meanwhile, in a different dimension, the RPM red ranger, Scott Truman, was fighting Professor Cog, a villain of Venjix

"Okay Professor Cog! Three paces! And then the dual begins!" Scott said as they stood back to back.

"No cheating red!" Professor Cog said.

"One" Scott said as they started to walk apart from each other. "Two, three, now!" Scott said turning around and shooting Professor Cog knocking him down.

"No! I'm down!" Professor Cog said falling down. "But I'm not out!" Professor Cog said stopping himself with a knee.

"What?" Scott said shocked. "I know I hit him!" Scott said before Professor Cog shot him and the megazord fell. "ARGH!" Scott exclaimed.

"Thanks for not cheating human but you should have known I'd never make that promise!" Professor Cog said. "All you hit is my magnet shield" Professor Cog said holding it up. "Ta-ta human"

"You can't escape me! I'll track you down!" Scott said.

"Even to another dimension? I'm off to destroy two worlds!" Professor Cog exclaimed.

Back at the Samurai's dimension, a train pulled into the subway and Professor Cog and his minions, the grinders, walked out.

"So this is Earth" Professor Cog said looking around. "How pathetic! Okay Master Xandred how do I get to your netherworld from here?" Professor Cog asked.

The samurai rangers ran up and started looking around.

"Mean, nasty, nighlock come out come out wherever you are" Jackie said. "Jacqueline's going to find you" Jackie said pulling out her sword.

"The gap sensor went off right here" Mia said.

"But where is the nighlock?" Kevin asked.

"Stay on your toes he's got to be close by" Jayden said.

"You guys look!" Charlie exclaimed pointing up. Everyone looked up just in time to see the nighlock destroy a building.

"Zip, zip, zip!" The nighlock exclaimed flying down.

"Look out the pieces of the building are coming down!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Aurora shield!" Jackie exclaimed creating a giant shield around them blocking the pieces and shards of glass.

"You were right Charlie she can fight crazy" Jayden said.

"Told ya" Charlie said as Jackie dropped the shield.

"Zip, zip, zip!" The nighlock said stepping out of the smoke.

"He just destroyed that building" Mia said.

"We have to stop him" Emily said.

"Time for you to zip it Nighlock" Jayden said.

"Samurai rangers! I'm like a force of nature, a twister, and a shark attack all in one!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"Hey wait for me!" Antonio said as he ran up.

"You're late" Jayden said.

"Sorry but this will be worth the wait" Antonio said standing with them. "Hey shark jaw get ready for a barracuda bite!" Antonio exclaimed. Little did the rangers know, they were being watched by Professor Cog.

"Rangers in this dimension too? Those pests won't matter. That monster will lead me to Master Xandred" Professor Cog said.

"I'm one fish you won't filet!" The nighlock exclaimed knocking Antonio back.

"Antonio are you okay?" Emily asked. Then she and Mia slipped their power disk on for a double attack.

"Spin sword!" They both exclaimed.

"Airway!"

"Primate Cyclone!"

Their attack knocked the nighlock down and sent him rolling. "I'm going to take you losers for a spin!" The nighlock said before he started to spin rapidly. "Zip, zip, zip!"

"Hold on!" Jayden said before the nighlock hit them all with a rapid attack.

"Oh man I think I landed on my pain center" Jackie said as Charlie helped her up.

"Nighlock!" Mike exclaimed as he tried to take on the nighlock with his spin sword. Then he was suddenly knocked back.

"Mike!" Kevin said

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

Mike held up his sword to see that it was in half.

"Oh no the nighlock ate Michael's spin sword!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Not cool!" Mike said.

"Oh man we just can't get close enough!" Antonio said.

"A shark never stops swimming and I won't stop spinning!" The nighlock said spinning.

"Time for me to put my own spin on things!" Antonio said running over to the nighlock.

"No Antonio he's too quick!" Jayden said.

"You won't get past me!" Antonio exclaimed trying to block the spinning nighlock before he was knocked over.

"He's coming towards us!" Mia exclaimed.

"Charles you're new disk!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh yea!" Charlie said opening the belt buckle and pulled out a half red, half pink disk. "Let's hope this works" Charlie said sliding it onto her sword. "Spin sword! The elements fire and air combine!" Charlie exclaimed as wind and fire mixture whipped around her sword. "Spin sword! Pyro cyclone!" Charlie exclaimed slashing her sword creating several fire tornadoes.

"Oh no I'm drying up!" The nighlock exclaimed as his body turned gray. "You rangers go lucky! Zip, zip!" The nighlock exclaimed before he slipped the gap.

Everyone demorphed and congratulated Charlie for mastering her new move.

"Good job Little Red" Mike said patting her head.

"Thank you" Charlie said.

"C'mon let's go get some ice cream to celebrate" Mia said.

"Yay! Blueberry cheesecake!" Jackie said before she ran off.

"Jacqueline come back!" Jayden said running after her.

"This day just keep getting more interesting" Charlie said before they ran off after them.

"Now that I know where the entry is, it's time to pay Master Xandred a visit.

On the Sanzu River, Master Xandred's boat was sitting on the water.

"He destroyed three buildings? That does more for my headache than this medicine" Master Xandred said as he was given his medicine. Then the nighlock from before zipped in. "Shark Jaw" Master Xandred.

"Zip, zip"

"It's too bad the white ranger dried you up the rangers were on the run" Octoroo said.

"I know!" Shark Jaw said.

"But you did tons of damage that will help out the invasion" Octoroo said.

"Nice work now General Dump will take it from here" Master Xandred said.

"Boss I" Shark Jaw started.

"You should have done better!" General Dump said turning his back to him.

"I can do better" Shark Jaw said. "I can prove it"

"I have a large nighlock army waiting to attack the city and the nighlock best suited to lead the invasion…General Gut" Master Xandred said.

"Ah that feels good" Shark Jaw said as Octoroo poured Sanzu River water over him.

"Well there's a big river out there" Octoroo said.

"But" Shark Jaw started.

"Get going you! This isn't a spa!" Octoroo said.

Shark Jaw crossed his arms and fell out of the boat.

Back on earth, Professor Cog and the grinders found the gap that Shark Jaw slipped through.

"I'm going to the Netherworld you stand guard and wait. Don't let anyone follow me" Professor Cog said. He stepped on the crack before jumping in.

"Who are you?" Octoroo asked as Professor Cog walked into the main cabin.

"A Mechanical intruder" General Dump said holding his sword to Professor Cog's throat.

"My master humbly request your assistance" Professor Cog said pushing the sword away. "I want to destroy the humans in our dimension"

"What kind of help do you want?" Master Xandred asked.

"It's nothing really we just want a little of…your water. Give it to me!" Professor Cog exclaimed while stomping her foot.

"Oooo-Ah-Oooo show some respect would you?" Octoroo asked.

"You'll get my respect when I get your Sanzu Water I will poison my humans with your evil water and be done with them forever!" Professor Cog said.

"Huh" Master Xandred said.

"Intriguing" General Dump said.

"Here's my offer, you have an army waiting for your signal. A invasion so large will bring a large human city to it's knees. I can help you with your invasion if you just give me some of your Sanzu River water. I mean you have so much of it!" Professor Cog said.

"Oooo-Ah-Oooo we've already got a huge army tell us why we need a hunk of metal junk like you" Octoroo said.

"Because I can succeed where you have failed over and over again" Professor Cog said.

"And how is that?" General Dump asked.

"While you are destroying the city, I'll do away with the samurai rangers" Professor Cog said. "You scratch my back and I scratch yours" Professor Cog said.

"Hmm…" Master Xandred said.

"So Master Can I have some water?" Professor Cog asked.

Back on Earth, a train pulled into the subway station and a mysterious red figure stepped from it. The samurai rangers were walking home ice cream in hand all except for Kevin was having carrots and celery.

"Kev we beat the nighlock this is a celebration" Mike said.

"I am celebrating Mike" Kevin said.

"Why didn't you get ice cream like the rest of us?" Mike asked.

"Mike stop picking on him" Emily said.

"But he's eating veggies!" Mike exclaimed.

"I've been feeling a little sluggish lately Mike so it's back to a strict samurai diet" Kevin said. Then without him looking, Jackie walked behind him and took a bite of his celery. "Hey!"

"Very fresh" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Don't mind her Kevin she's just delusional" Jayden said as Jackie latched on to his arm.

"Oh c'mon Kevin wouldn't you rather have mint…chip?" Mike asked waving his ice cream cone in his face.

Then a white car dropped off from the bridge.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed.

"Oh no! The weather man didn't say it would be raining cars today!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Up there!" Mia said pointing to it.

"C'mon!" Jayden said before they ran off.

A group of grinders were attacking construction workers on the bridge when the rangers ran up.

"Nighlock with lasers?" Emily asked confused.

"Those steam punks aren't nighlock" Mike said.

"They're machines that's what that sound is" Kevin said.

"Oh crud something tells me this is not going to end well" Charlie said.

"Oh cheer up Charles we can take these guys" Jackie said pinching her sister's cheek.

"C'mon we need to stop these guys" Jayden said.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" They all exclaimed morphing.

"Let's see how tough these robots are!" Jayden said before they fought the grinders.

"These things are tougher than moogers!" Kevin said.

"That means we'll have to kick it up a notch!" Mike said kicking a block into what of the grinder's faces. "They're all wearing armor!"

"They're not wearing armor they _are_ armor!" Emily said. "Hands off!" Emily exclaimed as the grinders tried to grab her.

"I told you this wasn't going to end well Jacqueline!" Charlie said.

But Jackie wasn't paying attention she was having too much fun punching and kicking the grinders in the face.

"No matter how many hits I land these things just won't go down!" Mia exclaimed.

"Remember! Never give up!" Jayden said as he fought off the grinders with as little luck as everyone else. Then red laser appeared and zapped the grinders. "Huh?" Jayden asked. They looked up and saw another red ranger with a different uniform.

"Why hello there!" Scott said.

"Another ranger?" Jayden said.

"A what?" Kevin asked.

"Huh?" Mia asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Jayden?" Emily said confused.

"Oh man this is confusing" Charlie said.

"With a capital C" Jackie said propping her elbow on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey! They're made of metal so your swords won't cut it. Check this out!" Scott said jumping off the ledge. "Nitro blaster!" Scott said shooting the grinders with his nitro blaster.

"That dude's got some sweet hardware" Mike said.

"Another samurai ranger?" Emily asked.

"He's not a samurai" Mia said before a grinder almost hit her.

"Guys stay focused!" Jayden said. "We gotta beat these creeps"

"Right!" Kevin said. He raised his sword to slash a grinder but Scott beat him to it.

"You don't need to thank me" Scott said.

"Thank you?" Kevin said as they fought the grinders.

"Move!" Scott said pushing Kevin around to fight off grinders.

"Hey hot shot you almost took my head off" Kevin said.

Mike was fighting off the grinders when Scott ran over and defeated them.

"You guys really need to update your weapons" Scott said.

"Dude we got this!" Mike said.

Then Scott ran over to Emily and Mia and defeated the grinders around them.

"Ladies watch this" Scott said pushing in between them.

"Huh?" The two said confused.

Then the grinders got together and shot at Scott and knocked him on his back.

"Oh no are you okay?" Charlie asked getting ready to run over to him.

"I'm fine" Scott said standing up. "Time to get in gear!" Scott said accelerating his body to slash the grinders around Jayden.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"That's how it's done in this century!" Scott said.

Then even more grinders appeared and circled them.

"Oh no there's more of them!" Emily said.

"There's too many of them" Mia said.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said elbowing her sister.

"Oh yea! Idea, idea, idea!" Jackie said happily.

"If you have an idea now would be a good time to use it" Mike said.

"Okey dokey smoky!" Jackie said pulling out a half yellow, half blue disk and sliding on her sword. "Spin sword! The elements water and earth combine!" Jackie exclaimed spinning the sword creating a swirling yellow earth and blue water swirling around her sword. "Spin sword! Mega Tsunami!" Jackie exclaimed slashing her sword against the ground creating a giant wave turning all the grinders into rust.

"Nice job Jackie" Jayden said.

"Thank you!" Jackie said proudly.

Then all of the samurai rangers demorphed.

"Who are you?" Jayden asked.

"I'm a power ranger just like but where I come from they call me ranger red" Scott said.

"Jayden, Jayden look, look! He's a red ranger just like you!" Jackie said excited before she latched herself on to Scott's leg.

"Uh does this belong to you?" Scott said pointing to Jackie.

Jayden let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, she's my little sister" Jayden said.

"You'll have to excuse her she's all hoped up on cold medicine right now it makes her hyperactive" Charlie said.

"Well more than usual" Mike said before Mia elbowed him.

"So uh ranger red those things what were they?" Charlie asked kindly.

"Uh…" Scott said looking at the red haired beauty in front of him. Charlie was looking nice and summer oriented today. Her hair was in a braided crown with the rest of it hanging down. She was wearing a white long sleeve off the shoulder tight shawl made out of yarn with a black tube top under it, jean shorts, and gold gladiator sandals.

"Hello?" Charlie said knocking on his helmet.

"Oh right well they're called grinders. They're robots from my dimension I wasn't sure you old school swords could handle it" Scott said sticking out his hand. "You can call me Scott" Scott said sticking out his hand. Jayden reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you"

"I'm not we would have met until I look you into the eyes" Jayden said.

"Uh not right now" Scott said tapping his helmet.

"Jayden a lot's been going on today I don't think we can just trust him" Kevin said quietly as Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"Ranger Red you say you came from another dimension so how did you get here?" Jayden asked.

"Uh…" Scott said before Jackie suddenly shot up.

"I want to take him home" Jackie said.

"What?" Charlie said confused.

"I'm going to take him home" Jackie said before she threw Scott over her shoulder and ran off.

"Jacqueline! What have I told about carrying strangers!" Charlie exclaimed before she ran off after her sister.

"C'mon let's go make sure Jackie doesn't kill him in excitement or something" Jayden said before they ran after Charlie.

* * *

><p>I figured since Theo from Jungle Fury fell in love with Jackie in Big Brothers and Big Sisters then Scott from RPM can fall in love with Charlie to make it fair. Tell me what you think in a review and tell me if I could keep going. Oh and if you could guys help me out so I can help you guys out. See I've never actually watched Power Ranger RPM so if you could help me with Scott's Character that would really help a lot because I want to make the story better for you guys.<p>

Love,

Diamond


	2. Chapter 2

The rangers walked into the Shiba house and were met up with Ji who looked at them were a confused look.

"Jayden? I could have sworn I saw Jackie carry you in" Ji said.

"Oh thank god Jackie didn't take him somewhere else" Charlie said before the rangers ran inside. They ran in the living room and saw Jackie and Scott sitting in the couch.

"Yay! You're home!" Jackie exclaimed shooting up and hugging Jayden. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Uh no I left it at the store" Jayden said.

"Poo" Jackie said pouting.

"Here why don't you take this while we go talk to the other red ranger?" Jayden asked handing her a jack in the box.

Jackie let out a happy gasp. "Yay! I love jack in the boxes!" Jackie said before she ran out.

"She seems happy" Scott said.

"It'll wear off tomorrow" Charlie said with a shrug. "So this is the Shiba house welcome to our home. I'm Charlie, that's Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily and of course you know Jackie" Charlie said. "Why don't you get up and take a look around?"

"What in the world?" Scott said as he stood up. "You guys really live the samurai lifestyle huh? There's not T.V, no video games" Scott said.

"We had those things but Jackie and Mike broke them" Charlie said. "They're out for repairs"

"Interesting you guys are all about living old school huh?" Scott asked.

"Old school? Are you aware at all that you were this close to cutting off my head" Kevin said.

"Kevin" Charlie said.

"Alright enough, Scott cut to the chase educate us" Jayden said.

"Yea why don't you dimorph get comfortable and tell us about yourself" Emily said.

"Okay I'm here to hunt down a robot his name is Professor Cog he's looking for a way to wipe out the last humans in my dimension. To answer your question I don't know if I can dimorph because I don't know if I can breathe the air here. In my dimension, we've been forced to live in a dome city just to avoid the toxic atmosphere the robots have created" Scott explained.

"I think I can help you with that last part" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you can" Scott said.

"Oh yes she can dude. Charlie's a certified genius" Mike said as Emily nodded her head.

"I'm sure she and Jackie can figure out something so you can dimorph" Emily said.

"Jacqueline! Come here please" Charlie said.

"Coming, coming, coming, coming!" Jackie said as she ran in. Charlie caught her and swung her around.

"Jacqueline we need to figure out a way for Scott to breathe in our dimension. Let's go see if we can find a symbol to help me" Charlie said.

"Okey dokey smoky!" Jackie said happily before they walked out.

"Well it's been a long day so I'd appreciate some privacy is there somewhere I can go?" Scott asked.

"Uh yea sure there's a spare room down the hall" Jayden said.

"Thanks" Scott said before he walked off.

"Wow I feel so bad for him" Emily said.

"I still don't trust him plus I don't like the way he looks at our little Charlotte" Mike said.

"He's wearing a helmet how can you tell?" Emily asked.

"I just can" Mike said.

"Mike, Charlie is with Roy and I doubt she would cheat on him with that guy" Kevin said.

"Yea she's just being nice" Jayden said.

"Well I still don't like this" Mike said.

In the library, Charlie and Jackie were searching through a pile books looking for the symbol.

"Found it!" Jackie exclaimed holding up the book while buried deep in pile of symbol power books.

"Good job Jacqueline" Charlie said pulling her out.

Scott was resting in the guest room when a knock came to the door. He got up and opened it to reveal Charlie and Jackie.

"Oh uh hello" Scott said.

"We found that symbol that may be able to help you" Charlie said.

"Oh uh thanks" Scott said.

"We just have to give you a quick inspection" Charlie said pulled out a stethoscope. She put it in her ears and pressed the end against Scott's chest. "Breathe in" Charlie said before Scott did as he was told. "And Breathe out" Charlie said before Scott breathed out. "Alright then" Charlie said.

"Quick question" Scott said.

"Sure what is it?" Charlie asked as she pulled out her symbol wand.

"Why do they call you Charlie? Isn't that a boy's name?" Scott asked trying to make conversation.

"I get that a lot it's short for Charlotte everyone just calls me Charlie. Just like Jackie is short for Jacqueline" Charlie explained.

"Oh makes sense" Scott said as Jackie held up the other end of the stethoscope.

"Do not even think about it" Charlie said.

"Sorry" Jackie said with her head down.

"Alright then" Charlie said. "Symbol power" Charlie said writing out the symbol and smacking it. Scott instantly felt a new breathe into him. "There you go and then once you go back home I'll change your lungs back to normal" Charlie said.

Scott demorphed and smiled a small smile at her. "Thanks you Charlie"

"You're very welcome" Charlie said. "Why don't you finish up your nap and then you can come into the kitchen for dinner" Charlie said. "C'mon Jackie time for you to have a nap" Charlie said taking Jackie's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Bye Scotty!" Jackie exclaimed as Charlie drug her out.

Scott laid his down and thought about Charlie who breathed new life into him.

In the netherworld, Master Xandred and Professor Cog were preparing for the attack on the city.

"The rangers are a slippery bunch so I've called in someone to help you" Master Xandred said. Then a black and red nighlock with spinning wheels on his hands jumped onto the boat.

"Sergeant Tread at your service sir how may I assist you?" Tread asked.

"Sergeant Tread I want you to help this uh…robot" Master Xandred said.

"At your service" Tread said.

"Impressive, Master Xandred this is most appreciated with the three of us the rangers will be finally vanquished!" Professor Cog exclaimed.

The next morning, Jackie was up and walking around with Casanova at her side. She walked by the guest room and saw Scott asleep on the bed.

"Who is that Casanova?" Jackie asked. She quietly closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Guys who's the dude asleep in our guest room?" Jackie asked. "The crazy afro kid"

"Jackie you don't remember anything from yesterday?" Mia asked.

"No not really" Jackie said.

"What do you remember?" Jayden asked.

"Um okay I beat Mike at morning training, I laid down on the couch, you and Charlie were starring at me, we beat a nighlock, I came home went to bed and here I am now" Jackie said. "Oh! And there was a bunch of robots but I took them out with my mega tsunami but I think that was dream" Jackie said rubbing her head.

"Those robots were real Jacqueline" Kevin said.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Jacqueline, okay listen to me closely there's a lot of information so try to stay with me" Charlie said.

"Okay" Jackie said nodding her head.

"That's Scott he's the leader of the RPM rangers, they're a group of rangers from a different dimension from here. He's looking for an evil guy named Professor Cog who's trying to destroy the last of the humans from his dimension" Charlie said.

Jackie sat still as she tried to figure out. "Wow that is some heavy stuff" Jackie said rubbing her head.

"C'mon Jackie let's go take Scott some breakfast" Charlie said picking up the tray.

"Yes let's go see the multi dimension man" Jackie said. "C'mon Cassie" Jackie said picking up the Shiba house pet.

Scott was sitting on the bed just staring out of the window when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Scott said.

Charlie and Jackie walked in and sat down at the desk.

"Hey Scott did you sleep well?" Charlie asked.

"It was good thank you" Scott said.

"Great" Charlie said. "Well Jackie and I bought you breakfast" Charlie said handing it to him.

"Thanks" Scott said. "Uh is this your dog?" Scott said as Casanova sniffed him

"That's Casanova he lives here too" Jackie said picking him up.

"I see" Scott said. "So what do you do all day around here?" Scott asked.

"We train" Jackie said.

"Wait for the gap sensor to go off" Charlie said.

"We train" Jackie said.

"Play games" Charlie said.

"We train" Jackie said.

"And we usually watch T.V sometimes but it's out for repairs and Mentor doesn't let us watch it that much" Charlie said.

"Did I mention we train?" Jackie asked. "Because do that a lot"

"Charlie, Jackie it's time for training" Emily said.

"Speak of the devil you want to come outside and watch?" Jackie asked.

"Nah I'm good" Scott said.

"C'mon Mr. Anti-Social" Jackie said picking him up and lifting him over head.

"Hey watch it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Jackie please don't drop him" Charlie said.

"Please Charlotte I am a delicate and gentle ballerina I'm all about being delicate and fragile" Jackie said.

"Didn't the critics say your black swan was better than your white swan when you studied to be a ballerina last summer?" Charlie asked.

"Your point?" Jackie said raising her eyebrow.

"Never mind" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Here we are" Jackie said placing him on the porch.

"Do you pick up everyone you first meet?" Scott asked.

"Of course not" Jackie said.

"She's just very…abrasive" Charlie said. "Here you can play with this" Charlie said handing her, her iPod.

"Finally some technology" Scott said. "What is it?"

"It's an iPod you can play games with it" Charlie said.

"And listen to music but Charlie has all those sappy love songs on it" Jackie said.

"I like sappy love songs Jacqueline so says the woman who has classical music on hers" Charlie said.

"You know that's for ballet!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Charlie, Jackie c'mon!" Jayden said.

"Gotta go" Charlie said as she and Jackie ran into the dojo. "Alright Jackie time for the surface of the sun technique"

"Are you sure about this Charlie? That's a pretty hardcore move" Jackie said.

"I know its hardcore but as the Samurai of the sun I have to learn this move. I'll finally have a shield like your Aurora shield you can't be the only one with a shield" Charlie said.

"Alright fine" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Surface of the sun shield!" Charlie exclaimed creating a giant orange shield with sun flares coming off it.

"I'll start with something small" Jackie said. "Lunar Sparkler!" Jackie exclaimed shooting one of her Lunar Sparklers at her but she failed to block it and it knocked her on her hip.

"Ow" Charlie said.

"You okay kid" Jackie said helping her up.

"Yea I'm fine" Charlie said.

"You landed on that hip pretty hard" Jackie said.

"I'm fine; I'm fine let's get some training in!" Charlie said excited trying to walk through the pain.

"I'm going to hate myself later" Jackie said with a sigh.

Scott watched as Charlie tried to fight through the pain but failed when Jayden knocked her on her hip again.

"Hey you okay?" Jayden asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yea I'm fine" Charlie said trying to cry because of the pain.

"Charlie it's okay to take a break if you're hurt" Jayden said.

"I don't want to take a break because then I'll never master my moves" Charlie said.

"C'mon it's time for a break" Jayden said picking her up. "Let's get some ice on that hip" Jayden said.

After training, Charlie was up and moving and making herself some lunch when Scott walked in.

"Hey are you okay? You took a pretty bad fall out there" Scott said.

"Oh yea I'm fine I can't stay down and not do anything I might go crazy" Charlie said. "Hey why don't I show you around the Shiba house" Charlie said.

"Uh yea sure" Scott said with a shrug.

"Great" Charlie said.

They walked into Charlie and Jackie's room and Charlie showed him around.

"That's Casanova's bed, and that's Jackie's jellyfish aquarium" Charlie said.

"Jellyfish aquarium?" Scott asked confused.

"I honestly don't know why she has them. She's scared to the death of jellyfish I think she thinks she's captured jellyfish spies" Charlie said.

Jackie saw the whole thing and she ran over to Jayden who was playing cards with Mike and Emily.

"Jayden" Jackie said whining.

"Yes my little peanut" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Charlie let the multi dimensional man in my room. He was in my space and he messed it all up" Jackie said whining sitting down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "She even showed him my jellyfish prison" Jackie said.

"Calm down Jackie our sister is just being nice to our guest" Jayden said.

"She's not my sister anymore she let that icky stranger into my space. She stopped being my sister five minutes ago so for five minutes she's not my sister" Jackie said. "So we get to spend all the time in the world together!" Jackie said hugging him. "For the next five minutes at least" Jackie said.

"Oh joy" Jayden said sarcastically.

"I know it's going to be awesome!" Jackie said.

"I still don't like the way he looks at Charlie" Mike said.

"Mike she's just being nice" Emily said.

Charlie was finishing up her tour when Jackie walked up to her.

"Hey Charles can I talk to you?" Jackie asked.

"Yea Jackie sure was is it?" Charlie asked as Jackie pulled her aside.

"Why are you being so nice to him and spending all of your time with him?" Jackie asked.

"Because he's lonely and I'm lonely. You know Roy's at the soccer tournament that I wanted to go with him but Jayden and Ji said no and I miss him" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Ah that makes so much sense. Okay you get to be my sister again" Jackie said hugging her.

"Um thank you?" Charlie asked confused.

The next afternoon, Antonio was fishing by the wharf not noticing the group of grinders charging towards him. He quickly stood up and took off his head phones before he quickly morphed.

"You guys aren't from here are you?" Antonio asked as he fought off the grinders. "Man these guys are tough!"

At lunch time, Mia was cooking lunch. She placed a plate in front of Jackie and she knocked Jayden's juice over her plate.

"Oh darn it!" Jackie said faking. "Jayden spilled strawberry juice all over my food looks like I can't eat it! Don't want my throat to close up" Jackie said.

"It wasn't strawberry juice it was cran apple" Jayden whispered before Jackie punched him in the side. "OW!"

"I'm sorry Jacqueline do you want me to make you something else?" Mia asked.

"No don't worry yourself I'll just make some noodles" Jackie said before she walked over to the stove.

Then Scott walked by and Mike stopped him. "Hey dude want some lunch?" Mike asked.

"No thanks I'll just sit outside while you guys eat" Scott said before he walked out.

"I hope he's not feeling homesick" Emily said.

"I don't see why if I got to travel dimensions I'd never go back home. I'd be too busy riding a dinosaur" Jackie said.

"We're talking about dimensions not time Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Yea you wouldn't be able to ride a dinosaur" Jayden said.

"You two just love to bust my bubble just because I'm littler than you two" Jackie said.

"I don't think littler is a word" Jayden said.

"STOP TALKING!" Jackie exclaimed which made Jayden laugh.

"That Scott guy has a good point. The next time Mia cooks I'm wearing my helmet" Mike said.

"Nice" Jackie said bumping fists with him.

"I'm going to make him a little something. The chef always makes me feel better" Charlie said holding up the red can of ravioli.

"Dude that's the last can" Jackie said.

"We have a guest Jackie I'll go to the store and get you another can" Charlie said pouring it in a bowl. Then she walked out and sat down next to Scott.

"Oh hey Charlie" Scott said.

"You know it's not nice to be on a empty stomach it makes my sister super cranky" Charlie said. "Just take a bite it'll make me feel better knowing that you've eaten" Charlie said passing him the bowl.

"Alright fine" Scott said taking a bite before the gap sensor went off.

"Excuse me" Charlie said before she ran inside.

"It's not a nighlock attack but there's a disturbance here" Ji said pointing to it. Then they heard Ji's motorcycle rev up and drive off.

"He took my bike!" Ji exclaimed.

Antonio was still fighting off the grinders at the wharf when Scott arrived.

"More of you guys I should have known!" Scott exclaimed. "Street saber!" Scott exclaimed grabbing his sword. "Time to go!" Scott exclaimed before he started fighting the grinders. "That's right gear heads! Rangers red tracked you down and I'm sending you to the scrap heat!"

"Whoa Jayden! Is that a new helmet?" Antonio asked. "Was that Jayden?" Antonio asked before he and after him.

Scott was surrounded by grinders before they all fired at him at the same time but he quickly dodged it. "So that's how you want to play huh?" Scott asked pulling out his nitro blaster and shooting at them. "I guess you want some huh? Too bad because I'm done with you! That's how Ranger Red rolls!" Scott exclaimed before Professor Cog stepped out.

"What do we have here? I thought I finished you off Red" Cog said.

"I told I'd track you down!" Scott exclaimed before he rushed over to Cog. Cog turned his hand into a sword and the two started fighting. "I don't know what you and Xandred are up to but I'm going to stop it!" Scott exclaimed.

"We'll take this world and then we'll destroy yours!" Cog said.

"I'll never let you get back there!" Scott exclaimed before the samurai rangers came in.

"Antonio!" Emily exclaimed happily.

"Guys check it out!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late" Jayden said.

"Who is this guy?" Antonio asked.

"We'll explain later" Charlie said.

"Yea let's handle this guy" Jackie said.

"Right got it!" Antonio exclaimed before they all rushed professor cog.

"So you're working with the nighlock?" Jayden asked.

"Yes it involves you" Cog said. "And after you're destroyed the human population will be squashed like grapes! Just ask red over here"

"Shut up motor mouth!" Scott exclaimed before he swung the sword causing the other rangers to help him.

"Metal turbines!" Cog exclaimed before red turbines came out and struck the rangers knocking the samurai rangers down.

"You're mine Cog!" Scott exclaimed before he fought off Cog.

"And these are for you! hypno bolts!" Cog exclaimed before he struck Scott with his bolt bullets knocking him down.

Scott stood up but Jayden stopped him. "Wait what are hypno bolts? How do you feel?"

"Like fighting!" Scott exclaimed.

"You never seem to know when to take defeat Ranger Red" Cog said.

"It's simple I'm not beat! That's what you tin cans don't get I'm a power ranger I don't give up!" Scott exclaimed.

"A true ranger" Jayden said quietly.

Cog fired more hypno bolts that hit both Jayden and Scott knocking them down.

"You're a pest ranger red" Cog said. "I made a deal to get rid of the samurai ranger it will be a bonus to send you away"

"That vortex will send us back to dimension!" Scott said.

"You can't escape my vortex!" Cog exclaimed. He shot a vortex and the other rangers blocked Jayden and Scott.

"They're shielding us" Scott said.

"Look out!" Jayden exclaimed only able to protect one twin so he grabbed Charlie and shielded her.

"Jayden!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't worry we got this!" Kevin exclaimed.

"We'll take care of the little one!" Mike exclaimed.

"It's up to you and Charlie now!" Mia exclaimed.

"Jacqueline no!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Just go!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Wow what a team" Scott said. The impact of the rangers being knocked Charlie, Jayden and Scott into the water.

"That take cares of six of them" Cog said. "Maybe my hypno bolts will work their magic on the red rangers Sergeant Tread" Cog said.

"Aww what did I miss the party?" Tread asked.

"Not all of it my bolts will soak into the red rangers and they're tear each other apart" Cog said.

"Against their will?" Tread asked.

"Exactly" Cog said before they disappeared.

Jayden pulled himself out of the water then Scott went to pull himself out of the water.

"Scott let me help you out" Jayden said.

"I don't need your help" Scott said pushing his hand away.

"Wait where's Charlie?" Jayden asked alarmed.

"Down here" Charlie said. They both look down and saw Charlie hanging on to a life preserver. "Someone please help me" Charlie said.

"I got cha" Scott said.

"She's my little sister I'll get her" Jayden said.

"If she's your little sister then why didn't you grab Jackie too?" Scott asked before they started arguing.

"HEY!" Charlie exclaimed loudly causing them both to stop. "This life preserve is literally preserving my life and I don't like what unless it's in a warm bubble bath now will you please help me?" Charlie asked. Jayden and Scott helped her out of the water and she started shaking like a small dog.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine I just don't care for water" Charlie said wrapping her arms around herself. They decided to sit down for a minute.

"Your team sacrificed themselves for you" Scott said.

"They protect me because they think I'm the key to stopping Master Xandred" Jayden said as Charlie rung her hair.

"Wow you are pretty full of yourself aren't you?" Scott asked.

"It's not like that and before you accuse people you need to take a look at yourself" Jayden said. "Do you think Professor Cog sent my sister and the others to your world?" Jayden asked.

"That's a safe bet but my team will help them out" Scott said.

"Can we go home now? I need to change dresses" Charlie said.

"Sure thing" Jayden said before they stood up. "Want me to carry you?"

"Sure" Charlie said with a shrug.

"I'll carry her" Scott said.

"Um" Charlie said.

"I'm not letting you carry my sister and I already said I'll do it" Jayden said.

"You're not a very good big brother in my eyes" Scott said.

"ENOUGH!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'll just walk home geez" Charlie said as she took off her heels and stormed towards the house.

"Now look what you did" Jayden said.

"Me that was all on you!" Scott exclaimed.

'Something is so wrong here' Charlie said as she watched them argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stormed into the Shiba house and Ji quickly wrapped a warm towel around her. Charlie let out a thankful sigh.

"Thank you Ji" Charlie said smiling.

"What happened? Where are Jayden and Scott?" Ji asked.

Jayden and Scott soon came in arguing.

"It's your fault she had to walk so far!" Scott said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to let some guy I barely know carry my sister. I already said I was going to carry her you were the one that made her upset!" Jayden exclaimed.

"There's Jayden and Scott" Charlie said with a sigh. "All this arguing it making my brain hurt" Charlie said clutching the side of her head.

"Where are the others?" Ji asked.

"Sucked through a vortex" Charlie said with a sigh." On other words my dress is ruined, I've got seaweed in my hair, and I broke a heel" Charlie said holding up her shoe. "I waited in line for six hours for this shoe!" Charlie exclaimed.

"A vortex?" Ji asked.

"All I can say it's a vortex possibly to another dimension but I'm pretty sure not to another time. I'm not a genius in the science fiction department" Charlie said scratching her head.

"It's their fault they got in the way" Scott said with a shrug.

"They protected us!" Jayden exclaimed Charlie blocking him so he wouldn't choke the life out of Scott.

"Jayden please!" Charlie said pushing Jayden away. "Now let's everyone calm down and we figure out how to get everyone back.

"You know I don't think you're a very good big brother" Scott said ignoring Charlie.

"Excuse me?" Jayden asked offended.

"Um hello?" Charlie asked confused. "Can we please calm down for a bit?" Charlie asked.

"If you're such the big brother that you claim you would have grabbed Charlie and Jackie not just one of them. What makes Charlie more important?" Scott asked still ignoring Charlie.

"Am I accidentally speaking Italian again?" Charlie asked becoming paranoid. She let out a scared squeal. "I wish Jackie was here to balance out the crazy!" Charlie said putting her hands on her head. "Ji can you understand me?" Charlie asked scared.

"Yes Charlotte don't worry" Ji said trying to reassure her. "Something is defiantly going on here" Ji said wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"You should have just let me carry her home" Scott said.

"I wasn't not going to let you carry her; I've seen the way you look at her" Jayden said poking Scott in the chest.

"Enough" Charlie said getting in between them. "Scott, Jayden's a good big brother Jacqueline stood up to block you and him before Jayden or I could stop her so Jayden just grabbed me. I'm sure he wanted to grab Jacqueline too. If you mess with Jayden you mess with me"Charlie said.

"You're right" Scott said with a happy sigh. He of course didn't want to upset Charlie.

'Boys bend that easily?' Charlie thought. "Look" Charlie said with a sigh holding up her hands. "Because you two are acting so wonky I think it's best if I take the leadership role until we can figure out how to get the rest of the team back" Charlie said.

"Oh no that is not happening" Jayden said before the lion zord flew on to Charlie's shoulder.

"He seems to think so don't you Simba?" Charlie asked scratching the lion zord's head with her finger while using the nickname she and Jackie gave him. The phoenix zord unfolded on her other shoulder.

"Sell out" Jayden said to the lion zord.

"Jayden you are obviously not feeling well let Charlotte handle things for a while" Ji said.

"Fine" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Look we can use symbol power to teleport from place to place. It's going to take a heck of a lot more to get from this dimension to whatever dimension the rangers are. We might not even land in the right dimension. It's going to be a lot tougher because it's just Jayden and me" Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie you can do this I bet you won't even need this guy" Scott said.

"Thanks I think" Charlie said confused.

"Let's just get this over with so we can send this poser home" Jayden said before he and Scott started arguing.

"What is going on here?" Ji asked.

"Wish I could tell you Ji wish I could tell you" Charlie said with a sigh. "I need a shower maybe a nice bubble bath will help me clear my thoughts" Charlie said rubbing her temples.

After her bath, doing her hair, and putting on a nice dress, Charlie and Ji were sitting in the living room going over some symbols so they could try to get the others back. Then they heard something break.

"Look what you did!" Scott exclaimed.

"Me? That was all you!" Jayden exclaimed.

Charlie let out a loud groan and started squeezing her samuraizer. Ji quickly replaced it with a stress ball so she wouldn't break it. She squeezed the stress ball so hard all the beans popped out.

"I'm sorry Ji it's just hard to concentrate with all this negative energy" Charlie said.

"That is understandable your element relies on positive energy" Ji said.

"I think a nap will help" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Sounds good I have some tea for you when you wake up" Ji said.

"Thanks I'm going to go get a pillow and blanket" Charlie said.

"Here Charlie I got you a pillow" Jayden said holding up her heart pillow.

"Yea well I got you a blanket" Scott said holding up a blanket.

"Uh thanks guys" Charlie said taking them. "Oh I need my moose I can't go to sleep without my moose" Charlie said.

"I'll get it" Jayden said.

"No I'll get it" Scott said. Then they ran into Charlie and Jackie's room and game back out with her moose and started yanking on it.

"Stop it!" Charlie exclaimed snatching it from them. "You're going to hurt him" Charlie said before she noticed a rip on it and she started tearing up.

"Charlie" Jayden started.

"NOOOOO!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. "What kind of person rips another person's moose?!" Charlie exclaimed. "Who would be so sick and twisted?!"

"Charlie it was his fault" Jayden and Scott said.

"I don't care! You're both in time out!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Charlie don't you think we're a little old for time out?" Jayden asked.

"That's never stopped you from putting Jacqueline and me in time out! Jayden you go in your room and Scott you go in the guest room for one hour" Charlie said.

"One hour?" Jayden asked shocked.

"Don't make me make it two. Go! I'm the leader you have to do what I say!" Charlie exclaimed. Jayden and Scott grumbled before they walked off.

"C'mon Casanova let's get you into your pajamas and then we'll sew up my moose" Charlie said looking down at Casanova. "Hmm" Charlie said as she walked down the hallway. "Let's see if this will help" Charlie said as she held up the universal key for the house. She locked Jayden's door and the guest room door. "Now some peace and quiet" Charlie said. She stitched up her moose and dressed Casanova in his superman pajamas and she curled up on the couch with Casanova. He whined a little. "I know Cassie I miss Jackie too but we'll get her back" Charlie said.

About an hour later, Charlie's eyes shot open from the sound of the GAP sensor.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" Charlie said sitting up. "I have to go fight the nighlock but I don't have a team to back me up well there is Jayden and Scotty but they're all wonky in the head and it feels like my whole brain is crying!" Charlie exclaimed grabbing her head as she paced back and forth. "Get it together girl you are Charlotte Lynnette Shiba you can do this!" Charlie exclaimed pulling out her samuraizer before she ran out.

Ji finally let Jayden and Scott out about an hour later just in time for a battered and bruised Charlie came back in.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie you okay?" Jayden asked as he and Scott ran over to her.

"Please don't touch me" Charlie said holding up her hands. "Ah I am in a lot of pain right now" Charlie said painfully sat down. "Ji can you go get me an ice pack please" Charlie said.

"I can get it" Jayden and Scott said.

"Shut it! I asked for Ji to do it" Charlie exclaimed quickly. "I had to fight moogers, a nighlock, and mega mode nighlock by myself. My ends are so fried I'm going to have to cut an inch off my hair so excuse me for being a little mad" Charlie said with a sigh. "Just sit down, shut up and let me think about what I'm going to do"

"Charlie I'm sorry I could have helped you" Jayden said.

"I'm could have helped you more" Scott said butting in.

"Stop it please!" Charlie exclaimed. "Just please get out of my face!" Charlie exclaimed.

"But Charlie" They both started before they started arguing more.

"LEAVE NOW!" Charlie exclaimed loudly causing Jayden and Scott to leave but not without arguing.

"Jayden makes this look so easy" Charlie said as she flopped on the couch. "Then again Jayden never has to put up with people arguing like crazy" Charlie said as Casanova climbed into her lap. "Ow!" Charlie said painfully.

"I bought you an ice pack where do you need it?" Ji asked as he walked in.

"On my head" Charlie said taking it from him. "Ah that's the spot" Charlie said with a relieved sigh.

"Charlotte you cannot go on like this. To be fair you are a little girl your body can only take so much" Ji said.

"I know Ji" Charlie said. "But everyone needs me, Jayden's acting so wonky the boy's never argued like this with anyone for that matter. Jackie's in another dimension doing who knows what. A majority of our rangers are out of contact. I'm needed obviously" Charlie said. "Chocolate milk is needed obviously" Charlie said.

"Here Charlie" Jayden said quickly handing to her.

"Uh thanks?" Charlie asked before she took a sip.

"Just tell me if you need anything" Jayden said before he walked off.

"Hmm" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Charlotte what're you thinking about?" Ji asked becoming weary.

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with Ji" Charlie said.

"Well alright I'm going to go see if I can find something for what ever is going on with Jayden and Scott" Ji said before he walked off.

"I am having some very Jacqueline like thoughts Casanova we can make this work to our advantage" Charlie said smiling. "Let's have a little test; would my little Casanova like a treat?" Charlie asked. Casanova let out a happy bark. "I thought so" Charlie said. "Scott!" Charlie called out.

"Yes Charlie?" Scott asked as he quickly ran in.

"Would you be a dear and get my dear puppy Casanova his favorite beef nacho treat?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and I'll get it faster than Jayden" Scott said.

"Yes because you're my favorite" Charlie said smiling before Scott ran into the kitchen. He quickly came back out with a bone. "Thank you" Charlie said sweetly.

"Call me if you need anything else at all" Scott said before he ran out.

"Now I think I want I want a lemon bar" Charlie said patting her chin. "Jayden!" Charlie called out.

"What's up Charlie?" Jayden asked as he walked in.

"I asked Scott to get me a lemon bar and he totally forgot about it. Would you get it for me?" Charlie asked.

"Of course; you know Charlie you don't have to ask that poser for anything. If you need anything just come to me" Jayden said.

"Of course because you're my favorite" Charlie said. Jayden smiled before he walked into the kitchen. He quickly came back out.

"Here you got" Jayden said.

"Thank you Jayden" Charlie said.

"And come to me if you need anything else" Jayden said.

"Oh yea I could get use to this" Charlie said smiling. "Just wish Jacqueline was here with me" Charlie said looking at the empty seat where Jackie would sit when they sat on the couch together. Charlie let out a sigh as the GAP sensor went off.

"Aww hell" Charlie said with a groan

"Charlie I'm going to help you" Jayden said as he and Scott rain out.

"No I'm going to help you" Scott said pushing himself in front of Jayden.

"I don't care who helps me as long as the nighlock gets defeated now c'mon" Charlie said before they ran out.

"They're going to need all the help they can get" Ji said.

About two hours later, a completely fried Charlie stormed in with Jayden and Scott arguing after her. Charlie let out a sigh and turned around.

"Charlie tell him" Jayden started before Charlie held up a finger.

"Shut. Up" Charlie said before she walked off. She walked into her room and locked the door. She flopped on her bed and Casanova jumped up on her bed. "Casanova why is everything going to crud?" Charlie said before her cell phone rang out. "Ah the outside world" Charlie said picking up her personal phone. "Hello Charlotte Shiba here" Charlie said.

"Hey babe" Roy said.

"Roy!" Charlie said happy to hear from her boyfriend. "How's the soccer tournament going? I wish I could have gone" Charlie said sadly.

"I know I wish you were here too. We don't get to spend a lot of time out of town together" Roy said.

"Yea well that whole protecting the world from evil thing" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I know" Roy said.

"It'll get better I promise Master Xandred can't hold out forever" Charlie said.

"I know you guys will be able to do it" Roy said. "Anyway I wanted to call you and tell you that I was coming home early" Roy said.

"WHAT?!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. "I mean that is such a lovely surprise sweetie. When, where, how, WHY?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Well one of the teams we were supposed to play didn't show up. That made the tournament shorter" Roy said. "Do you not want to see me?" Roy asked.

"Of course I do! I'll be there at the subway to see you when you get off" Charlie said.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" Roy said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie said trying to sound as cheery as possible. She didn't want Roy to become alarm cause him to come home even faster. "No! No! No!" Charlie exclaimed hitting her head. "I've got a day and half to fix all this house of crazy. Oh I'm feeling lightheaded" Charlie said grabbing her head. "If Scott keeps acting this way then Roy's going to punch him in the face" Charlie said. "I don't want anyone to get hit in the face" Charlie said feeling her temperature rise. "Then Jayden's going to be happy because he got punched in face. Then we still don't have the rangers back" Charlie said before she started breathing heavily. "What to do? What to do? What to do?" Charlie asked clutching her head. Then she heard Jayden and Scott going at it again. Charlie's eyes rolled into her head as she passed out and landed on her bed. Casanova quickly hopped up on the bed and started barking.

"Charlotte?" Ji asked walking by her room and seeing her passed out. "Charlotte!" Ji exclaimed shaking her shoulders. "Charlotte wake up!" Ji said.

"Ji what's wrong?" Jayden asked as he quickly ran in.

"She passed out" Ji said which quickly alarmed Jayden.

"Come on Charlie" Jayden said lightly patting her cheek.

"Hmm" Charlie said opening her eyes.

Jayden let out a sigh of relief. "C'mon let's get you to the recovery room" Jayden said picking her up. Jayden carried her to the recovery room with Casanova close behind her. "Here we go" Jayden said placing her in a bed. "You just get some rest" Jayden said. Casanova quickly jumped into bed with her. "Call me if you need anything" Jayden said before he walked out.

"I don't think I can do this Casanova" Charlie said rubbing Casanova's head. "We just have to believe that Jackie can figure this out before Roy comes home tomorrow and possibly punches Scott in the face. Please Jacqueline please figure this out" Charlie said rubbing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Sorry It's s been so long I've just been coming up with other stories and things have been going on in my life and this story just got put on the back burner. I promise to post the next chapter in 2016! I promise it'll be a lot of sooner than that (Hopefully). I know a lot of people like this story and I promise to put some more work into it. If you have any suggestions that you think I should do then please leave them in a review or private message me. I'm always responding to private messages as soon as possible. If you don't have anything then I hope you're enjoying it!<p>

The next chapter will feature the RPM rangers it will be a break from the whole Charlie, Jayden, Scott fiasco.

I hope to see you soon!

Love 3,

Diamond


End file.
